Please Come Back To Me
by JimberlyShipper
Summary: So, Quinn and Puck are together, and he wants to go into the army. It's a little angsty, but stick with it! Oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: So, the characters of glee do not belong to me. I was on tumblr again, saw some Quick things. This is the first of two Quick fics I'll be writing. This one, Puck decides to go in the army. It's au, so they've been raising Beth, and it's set after graduation. But it's a little sad, just know that before you read... this is why I should avoid tumblr. lol. **_

Please Come Back to Me

By Julia

May had been a good month for them. They both had graduated, and now they could provide a lot better for Beth. Quinn was going to go to Yale, so they were moving. She was packing up their tiny apartment so they could leave the week after next when Puck came home and told her that he was joining the army. That gave her pause as she was packing. She turned to look at him. "Noah Isaiah Puckerman, you're doing what?" Beth was sitting in her playpen in the tiny living room and they were in the kitchen.

Puck slowly repeated himself, but not in a sarcastic way. "I'm going in the army." He wanted to serve his country, and he wanted to make something of himself. He figured it would give him discipline or some shit. "Babe, I need this. It will help provide for you and Beth."

Arching her eyebrow at him, she kept wrapping dishes. She really wasn't sure what she should say to him about that. She wasn't sure how to feel. She knew he wanted to keep himself out of trouble. She could understand that, she supposed she just wasn't sure if he should go, because of Beth. They did have a two year old daughter to contend with. She just said, "So what are you going to say to your daughter?"

To this Puck had no answer. He was not sure at all. But he knew all of this was going to be _for_ her. "I don't know, babe, but all of this is going to be for her." And for Quinn. He loved his little family. Very much. Why couldn't he provide for them how he saw fit? "Look, babe, you know I love you. And I love Beth. And I'm not trying to be like my dad and just take off. This will be for both of you. Come on, babe, you're my girlfriend, I need you to be OK with this."

She didn't know if she could be. She wanted to be, she wanted Puck to be happy. She stopped folding the plates in the newspaper to look at him. "Marry me first. I will feel better about this if you marry me first."

This made her boyfriend look at her in shock. "You want to get married before I go?" He asked, tears actually filling his eyes, and he wanted to beat his own ass. He wasn't sure if them getting married was the best thing, but he did love her so much. Almost more than he had ever loved anything else ever. Except for their daughter. Puck looked at her. "Are you sure you want to _do_ this babe?"

She put down the plates and went to him, putting her arms around him. "I want to know that you're really mine when you're out there. I just want to love you. And it's about time, we already did the baby part."

Laughing, Puck put his arms around her, too. "I love you. If you would do me the honor of being my wife, I will gladly marry you." Puck kissed her, and ran his hands along her back. "I will love you forever, Quinn Fabray, and no one can take that away from us."

A few days later, they were standing in the court house. They had wanted to do this quickly. Finn Hudson and his girlfriend Rachel Berry had agreed to be their witnesses. Puck could hardly believe this was happening. They also had Puck's mother and sister, and Quinn's mother, although none of them were super happy about it. Puck didn't care, and neither did Quinn. Finn held Beth as the judge got them married.

Quinn said her vows first. "Noah Puckerman. You are the first guy to ever really love me. I don't know how I expected to get along without you. I was always just scared. Even when we got pregnant, I wasn't sure I wanted to be with you. But you were so sweet and romantic. I don't know what I thought I was doing. All I know for sure is that I love you. I love you more than anything and I want to be with you forever." Tears were running down her face by the time she was finished.

Puck's own voice was not as strong as he would have liked. He was usually not this straightforward and honest, but he couldn't help it. He loved her. Plain and simple. He loved her more than he ever thought possible. He took her hands in his and looked at her. "Quinn, I knew you were beautiful the first time I saw you. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't breathe. My heart melted to jelly. I just wasn't sure I knew how to handle it. I was still trying to be a badass and I didn't know what I was doing. But when you let me love you, I turned into the luckiest man on the planet. I just want to be with you. Let me and I will be happy."

They were pronounced husband and wife, and then they went on a two day honeymoon to Kentucky. They went to Newport and went to the aquarium. Then they went home, Quinn finished packing for Yale, and Puck went and enlisted in basic training. She was bummed out about going on without him at home, but she knew he was doing what he wanted to do. She could live with that. Bet was enjoying their new apartment. They didn't have a lot, but they were happy. Quinn had Beth in day care, and she went to day classes and did work online at home at night. It was hard, but she knew they'd make it through. She sent Puck letters all the time with pictures of herself and Beth, to help get him through.

Puck sent her letters, too, letting her know how basic training was going and how much he missed her and Beth. He was able to Skype with her sometimes. He was doing that one afternoon. "Hey, babe." He said, as she came into view.

Smiling, Quinn sat down at the table, the laptop in front of her. She had had to put Beth down for a nap, so unfortunately he didn't get to talk to her. She smiled again as he blew her a kiss. "Hi, babe." She said, blowing one back. She was glad to hear from him. "I miss you too, sweetie." She had a cup of coffee with her.

Her husband nodded. "I love you. I miss you too. How is our daughter doing? Does she like the daycare you've got her in?"

Quinn shrugged. "She's not getting into fights, so I figure that's fine. She does seem to have some friends. I am going alright in school. How are you, sweetie? You being safe? They shipping you anywhere yet? I want to make sure I know where to send your letters." She also wanted to make sure her church knew were to send their prayers. Noah was Jewish, he wasn't as concerned with her church prayers.

"Not yet. Almost finished with basic. They haven't told me where I'm going just yet. I miss you like crazy but I'm actually pretty good at this shit. I like it a lot. I've been sending money to the account you've got. You been using it?" He asked.

Quinn nodded. "Yep. It's helping, baby. I'm glad you're sending it. I really do appreciate it. Beth misses you so much sine you've been gone. She asked me today when Daddy was coming home. I had to tell her it will be a little while. Do you get a furlough or anything when basic's over?" She asked.

"Nope. I don't think so. Maybe for a couple of days. I would love to, I miss you. But I do love it here. Tell me about your classes, babe."

She told him about the drama program she was in. She loved it. She liked performing, and Yale wasn't as competitive as New York was. She could tell this had been a smart move for her. "I miss you mostly."

A few more minutes, and he had to go. "Aw babe, I gotta go. It's the next guy's turn. But I will try and talk to you again soon. I love you."

Not long after that, Puck was sent to Iraq. They weren't even supposed to be sending guys there. Quinn was worried, but she made sure Puck was getting prayer. She and Beth did their best to get by without him. She did her thing and Beth did her thing. That's when they got the horrible news.

Quinn was just getting home with Beth from day care when she noticed the phone was ringing. She put Beth down and quickly snatched it up. "Puckerman residence." She said, as she worked on taking off her jacket with one hand.

It was an official of some sort. Her heart immediately sank. "Mrs. Puckerman, we have some bad news. Your husband Noah is MIA. His platoon was on a raid, and he was not found when it was all said and done. We are holding out hope he's still alive but you shouldn't get your hopes up."

Quinn stood in horror for a minute. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to _do_. She had never thought that Noah would actually disappear. She hadn't thought anything could happen to him, he was larger than life. She found herself mumbling something and hanging up the phone. She didn't know how to get through this. The next thing she did was pick up the phone and call Santana Lopez, a friend of theirs from high school. She had to talk to someone about this.

Santana Lopez was stretched out on her bed, not sure why Quinn Fabray, wait, _Puckerman_, was calling her. She swiped her finger across the screen to answer it. "Hello, Quinn. What do you want?" She asked, they were friends most of the time, but sometimes they had differences. She hoped that they would get along now, she had no ill will towards Quinn.

The other girl's voice came through shakily. "Santana... Puck's MIA." She said, as tears filled her eyes. It was starting to really sink in for the first time since she'd been told the news. Quinn had to tell Santana, she knew Santana would understand how she felt, Puck and Santana had been close for a long time.

The Latina's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know what to say. She was going to miss him. "Well, that doesn't mean he's _dead_, right?" She asked, her heart pounding. MIA just meant missing in action, he could still be alive out there.

Quinn sighed. "Yeah. I know, he could still be out there. But they told me not to get my hopes up." She was so worried. She didn't know what to do with herself. It was all too much to deal with. She was not going to know how to explain this to Beth. She could hardly understand this herself. She wasn't sure if she should right away, they didn't even know for sure what had happened to him.

The girl on the other end of the phone had gotten quiet, and Quinn wondered if the other girl was still there. Finally, she spoke again. "It's going to take me a few days, but I can be in New Haven."

That touched Quinn, that Santana was willing to come to New Haven for her. She didn't need her to come to New Haven, because Quinn was sure she could do this in Lima. She was sure she _should_, and let Noah's mother know. "Thanks, Santana, but I don't need you to come to New Haven. If Noah really is gone, I think I'll do everything in Lima." She said, sighing.

The next few weeks were hard. They didn't find or hear anything from Puck, and while Quinn didn't want to ever give up on him, she had to admit that they could say goodbye now. She booked them a flight home to Lima, and they went. All the former glee club had been called, and they had all arrived in Lima to pay their respects. Quinn had opted to do the ceremony at Puck's temple, the only one in Lima, even though they didn't even have a body for him. Quinn had a gravestone for him, but she wasn't planning on burying an empty casket. It looked very strange with only a picture of Puck up there, it didn't look like he was dead at all.

She had decided after the rabbi did his thing, then it would be open to others to say their piece. Quinn had already written out what she wanted to say. She wasn't going first, though. She just sat quietly and waited for someone else to go first.

Who did go first was Brittany S. Pierce, who was Santana's girlfriend. She pulled out a piece of notebook paper that was covered in pencil. She took a deep breath. "Puck was one of the best friends I ever had. He was never mean to me, and he was one of my first friends in kindergarten. I am very sad he died, and I will miss him a lot." Then she went to sit down.

Little (only in that she was short) Rachel Berry stepped up to the podium to speak. She was quiet at first, and then she said, "Things with Noah weren't always great, but then he became my boyfriend, and then he was one of my best friends." She stopped again, and smiled at Quinn. Briefly. Then she started talking again. "He was so brave, to fight for his country. He will always be missed." She awkwardly went to sit down, she looked like she had expected to touch a casket.

That's when everyone heard a noise at the back of the temple. In walked Puck, looking worn and tired, but otherwise, he was fine. He said, "So, I'm dead, huh?"

Hearing his voice, Quinn got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around him tightly. She sobbed on his shoulder. "Oh my God, Puck." She said, hugging him close.

Lifting her up, he pressed his lips against any part of her he could reach. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh, Q, all I could think about when I was MIA was you." He said, as she hugged him tighter.

Quinn pressed kisses all over his face. "I missed you _so_ much. I'm so glad you're here. Oh, babe." She wondered how he'd found out where they were, but she didn't care, she was just glad he was here. "Oh, babe, tell me you never have to leave me again."

He smiled as he set her down, and ran his hands along her arms. "I wish I could tell you that, but I can't. I do get two weeks off and I wanted to spend them with you and Beth."

That wasn't enough, but she was just glad he had come back to her. He was still _hers_.

_**Author's note: Hope you liked! I was going to kill him... I'm glad I couldn't. :) Hope you want to review!**_


End file.
